


There's so much you'll never know

by jeffannies



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Beer or Jackie?, F/M, Kissing, Partying, why not both?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffannies/pseuds/jeffannies
Summary: Jackie doesn’t like the taste of beer. Hyde does, but he prefers the taste of her lips.Based off the prompt “There is a certain taste to it.”





	There's so much you'll never know

When Red and Kitty leave the house in Eric hands for their first getaway together in years, they make him promise not to have a party.

Red says if he finds out they have one he’ll kick Eric out in a heartbeat.

It's a dumb idea on their part, really. 

Hyde convinces Eric to have a party way too easily. He hardly even breaks a sweat.

Of course they're are going to have a party. And they are pretty sure they're going to get away with it too.

Kelso finds a keg, and surprisingly doesn’t mess the whole thing up as he usually would have, and Fez invites just about every girl he knows (or rather that he knows of) and surprisingly, some even say yes and how up.

Hyde gets a bag, Eric and Donna decorate, Jackie redecorates, and then Eric and Donna take down some of Jackie’s overly-girly embellishments, and it turns out they have a serious rager on their hands.

-

“Beer is gross,” Jackie scrunches her features up as she sips from the can, the taste of the warm liquid lingering on her tongue. She gags a little too over-dramatically that Hyde can’t help but laugh at her. 

God, she's pathetic.

“There is a certain taste to it,” Hyde points out, still laughing. He then glugs his drink down easily beside her and tosses the can aside. “Beer is not a drink you enjoy, or you that you drink for the flavour.”

He likes to think he sounds like a beer connoisseur. He wonders if it impresses her or not - not that he cares or anything.

“It’s disgusting,” she sets the drink down, frowning. She wants something sweet and fruity that she can actually enjoy, not this tasteless, gross liquid that Hyde offered her when she walked in.

“C’mon Jackie, live a little,” he picks it back up and hands it to her again. “No point being at a party if you can’t have fun.”

“I am the fun.”

“Are you though?”

“Steven!” she holds her hands up and goes to push him but he dodges her movements stealthily.

It puts a smile on her face watching him, and he grabs her arm to stop her from smacking him.

Truth is, he hasn’t spoken to her properly since they kissed last week. Since she put her lips on his, and she tasted like soda and lip gloss, and her lips left his tingling. And she turned around and said she felt nothing. And he had to say the same.

It's a lie, sure. But she’d never know that. And nor would anyone else - cause he’s pretty sure neither of them had blabbed to anyone about it. 

He definitely isn't going to say anything either. If anyone knew he even considered Jackie as anything more than a parasite to the human race, he'd be done for. The reputation he spent years building? Gone in a flash. All for a girl with nice hair, tight clothes, and kissable lips...

Frankly, Hyde’s embarrassed. Jackie somehow finally finds a way to get under his skin, and then decides actually she’s better off without him. It’s not supposed to hurt as much as it does, mostly because he tells himself he shouldn’t give a crap about what an airhead like Jackie thinks, but now he can’t stop thinking about her, thinking about kissing her, and the alcohol flowing through his system isn’t really helping him to stop all that thinking.

So yeah, he probably does something a little stupid.

He pulls her closer to him, not caring about who’s watching or what they might say or think when they see what he’s about to do.

She doesn’t hesitate, and smiles at him as he bobs his head by hers. Quickly, clumsily, he leans forward and finally presses his lips against hers and he feels that damn spark again and zips through his whole body and holy shit - he never expected all this feeling to come from Jackie Freakin’ Burkhart.

“Still feel nothin’ huh?” He asks when they finally pull apart.

She doesn’t answer, but there’s a small smile gracing her lips, and her eyes are kind of twinkling at him. He doesn’t know if it’s just wishful thinking or if there’s a little flicker of hope and wonder in her eyes as she looks at him before she turns to walk away. 

He shrugs it off, glad no one has approached him to ask him what the hell he’s doing with her, and grabs another beer.

He shouldn’t enjoy her as much as he does, but damn him, he’s under her spell. 

Beer might taste good, but Jackie Burkhart is his new favourite flavour.


End file.
